


Autumn

by Khof



Series: Angstober2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof
Summary: "It just fine."





	Autumn

**6\. Autumn (_Alternate Main_)**

* * *

Ekor matanya mengikuti daun keemasan yang berjatuhan, kelereng kelam bergulir pada punggung gadis di depannya, disimaknya Yukine hanyut dalam dunianya—memilih tiga-sampai-lima diantara tumpukan buku untuk dibawanya pulang. Adrian mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai gelap, hembusan nafas pendek lolos dari mulutnya.

Tak berapa lama, diliriknya lagi Yukine yang sudah berdiri di antrian kasir untuk membayar buku—dua buah buku, untuk bulan ini. Pikir Adri.  
Diperhatikannya Yukine melangkah mendekat membawa bingkisan, "Sudah selesai?"  
Yukine mengangguk, meski rautnya tak berubah, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah.  
Adrian tersenyum kaku—lagi-lagi, karena dia belum sepenuhnya terbiasa berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan wanita tanpa topengnya. Mulai berjalan dengan tempo lambat, "Mau sekalian makan malam?"  
"Makan malam masih lama," sahut Yukine, ikut mengambil langkah, menyamakan temponya dengan tempo Adrian, berjalan di sampingnya.  
Adrian menggeleng kecil, wajahnya sedikit memerah, cepat-cepat ia menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Kalau begitu, camilan. Aku mulai lapar."  
Yukine tersenyum tipis, "Dasar."

Dua tahun...

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sejak dua tahun—tepatnya sejak deal kerjasama mereka (yang entah mengapa bisa menjurus menjadi hubungan—seperti sekarang), Yukine lebih suka membeli buku bekas di toko buku kecil, meski Adrian sudah beberapa kali mengajaknya ke toko buku—yang lebih ramai dan besar dari tempat mereka biasa kunjungi sebulan sekali sebagai salah satu bonus dari kontrak kerjasama mereka.  
Ia melirik Yukine, raut datar yang tak banyak berubah kokoh di sana. Meski lebih melunak dibanding awal ia mengenal gadis itu.

Mereka memilih dua porsi Churro sebagai pengganjal perut sampai jam makan malam, kini duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang tersedia.

"Yukine," panggil Adri, ragu-ragu.  
Yukine memfokuskan perhatian pada pemuda itu.  
Adrian menggaruk tengkuknya, "Begini...", ia menghela nafas, "Aku bisa, kau tau—maksudku, kau bisa— soal buku itu— atau hal yang lain..."  
Yukine menggenggam sebelah tangan Adrian yang bebas, "Aku lebih suka bau buku lama, kalau itu cukup sebagai jawaban."  
Adrian menatap gadis di depannya; ekspresi datar yang berkesan sejuk itu, entah mengapa membuatnya tenang. Pandangan adrian melunak, diperhatikannya lekat-lekat, kulit pucatnya, kedua mata kelamnya, bibir gadis itu—

Satu tangan bergerak, menangkup wajah Yukine, entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu—Adri mengecup sebelah lagi pipi Yukine.  
Kecupan itu berlangsung cepat— Adrian segera menarik wajahnya menjauh, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus—  
Apa yang baru ia lakukan di tempat umum ini (yang mana Adrian sedikit lega karena orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka), membuatnya tak berani menatap wajah Yukine.  
Namun... suara Yukine saat itu. Setidaknya dapat menenangkannya.

"Terimakasih, Adrian."

—

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bucinktober prompt day 6 - Cheek Kiss  
Adrian L Jarreau belong to Savitr07  
Yukine Hasano belong to Khof
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
